As long As It's with You
by the sun will always shine
Summary: Being forced to choose- Her vampire life, of the love of her human one? KarinxKenta.   The song Is resistance, by Muse.  It's my first songfic, so no flames Please!


**Ah... My first non-Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction...**

**It's very Karin4Kenta.**

**Kisshu: HEY! You've forgotten about us!**

**Sun: NO! I haven't, I've just...**

**Kisshu:...Yeaaassss?**

**Sun: I've lost the book with the rest of the story in it.**

**Kisshu: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?**

**Sun: Kisshu, **** off, I need to tell the readers about this story.**

***Kisshu Goes off somewhere***

**Anyway. This is a chibi vampire songfic, and is Resistance, By Muse. It's a oneshot, and is also my first songfic.**

**I'm kind of a hypocrite actually. I always skip the songs in songfics. **

**But anyway.**

**I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN BUMBLEBEES. IT WILL BE RESUMED.**

**...**

**I promise.**

I was reminded, yet again, that a human and a vampire- Albeit a WEIRD vampire, such as me, could never have a lasting relationship. Or any relationship at was why I was STILL surprised that I was sitting next to Kenta Usui. Even though I was hiding from my family, I was happy. And it was the fact that I was choosing Kenta Usui over the Maaka house that surprised was also probably why I was scared, embarrassed and bawling my eyes out at the same time. The sharp-eyed boy next to me seemed steeled to my antics, smiled in sympathy, and handed me a tissue. I blew my nose, and smiled back. Kenta leant over to hug me.

_Is our secret safe tonight  
and are we out of sight  
Or will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place  
is this our last embrace  
or will the walls start caving in?_

My thoughts turned back to our unfortunate circumstances. I was a...Thing, and he was a boy, so SO desperate to help his mother, and me. What had I done to deserve him? And of course, should I ever suddenly change into a REAL vampire, All I'd want him for was blood. And I wouldn't be able to go out in the sunlight to see him...

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?_

It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong could be...

"Karin-Chan. Stop worrying. It'll be fine. I promise. We'll pull through." Usui looked concerned. He was worried about me. And.. I was worried about him. Opposite ends- And yet equals. I loved him, More than anything I'd ever loved.

_Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
our lips must always be sealed_

"I...I can't do it, Usui-Kun... I love you... But... Ren-nii san can't help the fact he hates guys, and at least we know what he...what he said was...was.." I couldn't finish. I'd started sniffing, and my blood was starting to well up. I was making the boy I loved unhappy.

_If we live a life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
just to see you smile again  
Kill your prayers for love and peace  
You'll wake the thought police  
we can't hide the truth inside_

I had to go back to my family. I loved them- I couldn't expect Usui-Kun not to support his mother because of my fear of facing my family. That was something I had to do. But...

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong could be..._

"Karin Chan... I know you want to go back to your family...If you're sure... But... I think that..I don't know..." Usui tailed off an hung his head in his hands. I was making unhappy. Again.

"U-Usui-kun!" I bawled out his name, and crawled up next to him. He put a hand on my head, And I'm certain he gave me a bemused smile.

_Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
our lips must always be sealed_

He leant around my shoulder, and kissed me. And then I decided. I looked at him as he pulled back. I smiled.

"Lets go, Usui-Kun." I turned, to walk away. I held my hand out for him to hold.

"But... Karin-Chan, thats the wrong way. The houses are back the-" He didn't finish- I cut him off.

"I know." Usui-kun walked forward, Ignored my hand, and put an arm around my waist instead.

"So then, Karin chan... Where'd you want to go?"

_The night has reached it's end  
We can't pretend  
We must run  
We must run  
Its time to run  
Take us away from here  
Protect us from further harm  
Resistance  
_

I smiled at him.

"Anywhere at all. As long as it's with you."

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**AS LONG AS IT'S WITH YOU**


End file.
